dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Desmond Le Tallec
Desmond Le Tallec Gryffindor (Roleplayed by Freja) Aspect I have an oval shaped face, a wide set nose, and thin lips. I have very light skin, and a sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of my nose and spread across my cheeks. My hair is very dark brown, and very straight. I have bright blue eyes, the very same as my mother's. About Desmond My name is Desmond Xzavier Le Tallec. I was born February 19th, in Chelsea, London at a friend of my mother's in an non traditional way, I was a water birth. I am a Muggle-born wizard, the only son of Jamison Kynaston Le Tallec and Maximilienne Sévérine Virlogeux. My parents were born in England, as was I. We are the descendants of French expatriates in England, French Britons or Franco-Britanniques. My family has lived in the Kensington area, in central London for as long as I can remember. During the summer ever since I was five years old my mother has taken me to experience outdoor opera at Holland Park. I was always more interested in the woodland and formal gardens. When my father joined us she would insist he take us to Kensington Palace, to eat a her favorite restaurant. The end of summer, August is my favorite time of year. In an almost circular route north of the Notting Hill, Westbourne Park and Ladbroke Grove areas is where the Notting Hill Carnival takes place. I don't have any siblings, or cousins that I know up. It has always been the three of us, my mother, my father and I. Until I was nine that was all I needed, then strange things started to happen. Light bulbs would burst, a lot. Things would move without anyone touching them. A times something would burst into flames. Sometimes, just sometimes, I would wake up out of my bed. Not just on the floor of my bedroom, but in the kitchen. Sometimes outside of the house. When I told my father I was the one making these strange things happen, he told me I had an overactive imagination. He didn't believe me, he didn't believe I was a wizard until someone else told him that I was. My mother believed me, and she was ecstatic about it. She tried to hide her happiness around my father, knowing he disapproved. She has always encouraged me, and on our trips to Holland Park we talked about what magic meant to us. My mother told me that in her family, there was once a witch, and before her a few wizards. They were her ancient ancestors, family she had never met. She told me that the magic I had came from them, and I should never be afraid of it. Quintessence I tend to be fairly quiet and cautious, I think that my magic is the loudest thing about me. If it weren't for the way it exploded out of me at the random-est of times I would be living a very ordinary life outside of the magical community. I am not content observing, sitting back and watching other people enjoy themselves doesn't give me the same feeling as getting involved. I am inquisitive. My father would often to get upset with me because I used to run off and he never seemed to notice until I was gone. I wasn't trying to make him worry, usually something caught my eye and I had no choice. I had to chase it down, to see it better if I couldn't catch it and hold it in my hands. Proficiency Possessions Pets Chance is my dog, an old English Bulldog. He is very loyal to my family, and to me, in fact he was my father's dog. I think he might be a magical dog, he looks so old, so, so, old and he is still alive. He can't be normal. Propinquity Jamison and Maximilienne Le Tallec (née Virlogeux) I do not have the best relationship with my father. He did not believe I was a wizard, he did not believe that I had magic until someone else told him. That bothered me then, and it bothers me now. He never believes anything I tell him. My relationship with my mother is much closer than my relationship with my father. It feels inappropriate at times because she is my mother and I am her son. It would still feel wrong if she were my father and I were her daughter. Category:Freja's chars Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Students Category:Name begins with "D" Category:French Category:February Birthday Category:Muggle-Born Category:Wizard Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Only Child Category:Pet Owner Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Left Handed Category:Birch Wand Category:Kelpie Wand Category:Born in England